Recall
by tiaralshelton
Summary: Mike has a secret. He joined the military after he got kicked out of college. He was part of a black ops team and was the intelligence. The sniper. The flyer. The stealth force. He wasn't leader, but he held the team together like glue. Now he was being recalled and things just don't go right. Also posted on AO3.
1. Prologue

**Also posted on AO3**

**A/N: I was trying to write just a prompt to remind myself of for later if I wanted to write it out and this is what happened.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suits. If I did, there would be no such thing as a season finale.**

* * *

Mike has a secret. He joined the military after he got kicked out of college. He was part of a black ops team and was the intelligence. The sniper. The flyer. The stealth force. He wasn't leader, but he held the team together like glue.

After a successful, but very messy mission, the band was broken up and put on deep reserve. Mike let that chapter of his life go and got back with his childhood friend and lover, Trevor. His life got out of hand. He moved farther down that reservist list.

But now, he was two years into Pearson Hardman. Two years into clean. Two years into trying to win Harvey Specter's attention and he was staring down at an official seal on the large white envelope on his desk. Suddenly, Mike wasn't two years into anything anymore.

He took the letter to Jessica first and she fired him with the promise to take care of his grandmother's care. He was very grateful after what his lie could have done to the firm if anyone found out. She gave him a little bit of time to finish work that he needed to get done and say his goodbyes.

He took the letter to Harvey the notice of termination from Jessica. Harvey was confused. Then furious. Jessica couldn't just fire him like that. Couldn't just leave Harvey puppyless. But Mike told him that he was okay with it. Told Harvey that he was sorry. Suddenly, Harvey was very scared. He was losing his puppy. He was losing his everything.

He got really cold when Mike then left the room to go explain to Louis who had stopped him in the middle of the bullpen to demand explanation.

Everyone was shocked to hear. Surprisingly, Kyle stood up and thanked him to whatever service he provided to the country. His brother had been a Marine until he lost his legs. The associate saluted him and Mike wasn't a lawyer anymore. He was Staff Sergeant Michael James Ross of the Navy, joined Black Ops, and he was about to go back into the battle field.

He stood straighter, faced Kyle, and saluted him back. His eyes were suddenly hard and his body was tense. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw some people swoon at the prospect of a military man in the room. Even Louis did too. He went to his cubicle and grabbed files that Louis and Harvey both needed when he saw numbers start to flash in the junior partners eyes. He was trying to do the math. Mike stopped him.

He went to find Rachel and tell her the news too, but she was out, so he just took his lunch break to go see his grandmother.

She cried. He held her. The staff gave him hugs.

[SUITS]

Harvey flooded Mike with work the first few days of his last.

He was doing his best to avoid his associate who was now sporting a buzz cut.

Mike said he just wanted to get used to wearing it again.

Eventually, he ran out of work because Mike was doing it like a high powered machine. He couldn't help but be impressed with the rest of the emotions he tried to tell himself he wasn't feeling.

Donna kept giving him looks, telling him that he was running out of time. He would get hostile then, in deep denial. He still had time...

Three days. His stomach did flip flops and his heart hurt. For the first time since his father died, Harvey really felt like he was going to cry.

[SUITS]

Rachel did cry. After Mike had told her. She had straight up burst into tears and sobbed into his jacket. He'd tried to comfort her, but he wasn't really strong at it. Not since military Mike had cone back.

He held her for a minute before making her sit with a box of Kleenex. After that, he left her office.

Most of the associates stayed away from him. Some asked what he did. He always gave them the 'it's confidential' speech. Kyle kept touching him oddly and Mike didn't like it very much. Shoulder pats turned into squeezes, then rubs, then hugs. He put an end to it when Kyle made the mistake of doing it while Mike was caught off guard with a very volatile Louis and Mike had almost broke the man's arm. He felt bad, but wasn't sorry.

It was the morning before the day he flew out and Harvey had called him into his office.

"So, what's going to happen?" His boss looked very strung out, sad even.

"I fly to D.C., hop a train to Quantico where I'll train with my old CO for a few days. Then I'll fly a jet to a naval aircraft carrier and get my mission from there on out with the rest of my old squad. There's no telling how long I'll be gone. It was better for Jessica to fire me."

Mike paced over to the view in Harvey's office. The older lawyer watched him for a minute before getting up and handing him some folders.

"A few last briefs for a dead man?"

Mike chuckled. "Who, me or you? I don't think you'll be able to function without me." He took the files and promised Harvey they would be prefect.

[SUITS]

Harvey had never seen anything so hot, but saddening before.

Mike had come to visit them one last time before going to catch his flight. Harvey had been in absolute turmoil the whole night, thinking he had missed it. He had fucked around and missed his last chance. Donna had calmed him when she saw him and told him that Mike had promised not to leave without saying goodbye.

And he didn't. He was looking particularly good in his pressed fatigues and medals. His cover was removed and tucked under his arm. He looked built and Harvey doesn't think he's ever quite noticed that before.

Donna and Harvey are about to approach him, but every time they start to speak, someone walks up and hugs Mike or offers him their virginity. Not really, but Harvey was getting frustrated.

Jessica was the last person to interrupt and wish Mike a safe return.

After that, Harvey dragged the soldier into his office and Mike moves to lean against Harvey's desk. Donna peppered him with kisses and suffocated him with hugs until Harvey kicked her out.

The two men have a very long staring contest before Mike stands up straight. It's time for him to leave.

Harvey lunges forward and his hands go to either side of Mike's face, wishing told hold him their forever as he gives him a burning kiss. The younger man is very responsive.

Harvey pulls back for air after a minute and rests his forehead against Mike's

"Just come back. For God's sake come back to me safe." Harvey is crying. Actually letting salty tears run down his cheeks.

Mike just reaches up to wipe them away before giving him one last kiss and leaving Harvey alone.

The text he reads an hour later from Mike does nothing to stop the rivers from falling from vis eyes.

"_Took you long enough. I love you too, Harvey. -Mike_"

[SUITS]

Mike likes writing. He writes a lot of letters to Harvey. Some he even sends in for future delivery in case he can't actually get any time. He just talks about everything and Harvey takes it all in stride as the letters he sends back are just as full of crap. He smiles when he gets them. Donna and Rachel write to him too. There are, surprisingly, some from Louis and cards from the associates.

His squad irritates him and tells him it's all cute. Officer Robert Shepp gets him to tell him more about Donna.

The last letter Mike writes to Harvey, there are some that he has sent in for future delivery. He explained how he was going on a long mission then would be back home for a week to give the squad time to regroup. He sends the letter, a little giddy.

This mission is dangerous, but what follows has him eager to get it done.

When Mike takes his last breath, he is strangely not thinking of the bomb in the middle of the tiny shop in Iraq. He's thinking of Harvey, and how he was going to feel when Mike got back home and asked him to marry him.

His squad was joking around an helping him pick out a ring when he saw it. He swore things went slow motion from there.

He smiled at his buddies who teased him about popping the question. He just kept smiling and browsed the jewelry. It was all surprisingly beautiful.

He blinked as he looked over towards the counter where the clerk was watching them an pulling out a box. Alarm bells went off and he looked into the clerk's eyes. All he saw was hatred in them. His heart thudded.

"BOMB!"

He yelled and they all ran to take cover, by it was too late. Fire hit him in the back and just before he blacked out, his thought of those words Harvey had said.

"_Just come back. For God's sake come back to me safe._"

I'm sorry, he thought.

[SUITS]

Harvey was smiling. He'd just gotten another letter from Mike saying he would be home soon and how much he loved Harvey. He got up to show it to Donna, but stopped short when the redhead walked into the room looking very pale and followed by two men in uniform.

"Mr. Specter?" They removed their hats and stepped in closer. Harvey nodded slow and looked between them then to Donna. "This is about Michael Ross, Sir. Would you like to have a seat?"

"No. What's going on?" He moved closer to his secretary.

"We're sorry to inform you of this, but there was a bomb in a small shop in Iraq. Staff Sergeant Michael James Ross and the rest of his squad is currently MIA, presumed KIA. There will be a military funeral held-"

"What in the hell are you talking about?!" Harvey was suddenly in denial. "No! Mike is on a mission and will be back home soon to spend time with us... He's... I..." Harvey couldn't breathe. His pushed one of them men when they tried to offer comfort.

Donna had fallen back on the couch, sobbing. Harvey stumbled back himself.

"NO! You're fucking liars! Get out. Get out of my office!" There was a crowd and Louis and Jessica pushed their ways in. Jessica addressed the men and Louis practically held Harvey up when the man's legs gave out on him and he was close to sobbing like Donna. Rachel came in to comfort the Secretary and ended up in a crying fit too when she found out what was going on.

Harvey sat on the floor, barely breathing as sobs wracked his body. Louis held onto him and shielded his body from the confused crowd.

Jessica was at a loss on what to do. She'd never seen Harvey like this. She never thought he could be like this.

When Mike's grandmother was told the news, she died of a heart attack a hour later. When Jessica fielded that call, she was not happy to inform Harvey and Donna at all.

A storm cloud had just passed over Pearson Hardman.

[SUITS]

When Mike woke up, he thinks he could acclaim to being the most confused person ever.

Bright surgical lights were overhead, the American flag hung on one side of the small room and a strange man in a white coat was standing over top him with a chart in his hands.

He hurt all over.

"My squad?" His voice was just a little croak. The man glanced up.

"Oh, Mr. Ross. Wonderful to see you awake. What did you say?" The man leaned closer.

"My squad? Where?" He was very weak.

"Your squad? Oh. They did not survive. Only you and Mr. Shepp are alive."

"Where am I? Who are you?" Mike tried to sit up, but the man pushed him back down, smiling.

"You're at a military medical science lab in Washington. You can learn who I am later. All you need to know now is that you're family thinks you're dead and you pretty much were. The military and the government have given me legal rights over your corpse to do with as I please. You were dead for a few days. I may have made some alterations to your, well, everything. Free reign let's me do that. Now, don't look at me like that, Mr. Ross. You'll be thanking me later." His grin got bigger. "I've brought you back to life. And I've made you flawless in everything... Well, you may need a little but of tweaking."

Mike looked at the man in bewilderment. "You're crazy." He croaked.

The man just kept smiling and pulled out a needle, putting it in a IV line. "Yes, I am. Now just go back into a coma, Mr. Ross. We'll talk later."

Mike started to panic as darkness seeped into his vision.

What was happening?

* * *

**A/N: May be sequel/second chapter. I'm not sure yet.**


	2. Termination

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suits.**

* * *

He was getting stronger. He went through exams, needles, medications, full body scans, and questionnaires. He was patient and he sat through it all, but he was getting stronger and he wasn't going to take much more of it.

Officer Robert Shepp was with him too. Going through all the same shit only with more talk back. He asked about legality and ethics. But all they did was shut him up by removing his tongue after one of their coma sessions. Now he had to learn sign, but there wasn't much hand moving anyway. Not when they had you doing exercise all day everyday.

Mike didn't speak. Not unless spoken to. He knew the legalities and figured out the loopholes. He didn't need to speak to the doctors. In their eyes, Mike and Rob are just lab rats. He saw that and he knew they didn't care about his thoughts. Just his condition and how he acted. How he performed. What they had created. He waited very patiently to show them.

Rob started looking at him funny. Would shoot Mike looks as they got their blood drawn. Mike would just stare back, giving nothing away anywhere. It didn't take a genius to know that they were always being watched.

So Rob created a new communication system. Mike caught on quick. The doctors did not.

They stared at each other from across the room on exam tables as the white coats poked and prodded.

They were stronger. They were smart. They were ready.

[SUITS]

Maybe they were stupid.

There was no security. No strong aides to keep them under control. Nothing.

Maybe they forgot. Maybe they trusted their lab rats too much.

But the maybes didn't matter. Mike and Rob were out of time.

The higher ups had come for a checkup. Come to see what the doctors had done with the corpses they had received. The higher ups didn't know Mike and Rob were alive. Didn't know they were pretty much super humans. Didn't approve of the use of live subjects.

Do the lab rats were to be terminated. There were to be no trace of this unorthodox science project left.

They brought them into a room with two beds with IV stands by there sides. Rob glanced at him. He twitched his hand to let his friend know that he was just as suspicious.

They were made to lay on the beds and strapped down. The IVs were inserted into their arms and something was injected into it. Mike turned his friend to look at Rob then turned it the other way to stare at the glass window in the room. Behind it looked some really official monkeys in suits. He frowned.

Rob started to seize. His head flipped back towards the man. His brain started to scramble. His heart started to beat faster. He held his breath. His best friend stopped moving.

"Rob?" He tried to sit up. "Officer Shepp!" The doctors restrained him more. He fought until he lost control of his own body. Darkness clouded his vision. It was over...

Until it wasn't anymore. Everything was bright. Vivid. Sharper. All his senses as well as the pain throughout his body was like the knob was turned up to high.

His eyes flew open as the IV was being removed from his arm. He turned his head to see Rob being wheeled out on the gurney. The pain stabbed at his heart, but not emotionally. Literally. Like whatever they had injected him with was fighting to stop it.

The doctor who stood over him jumped back in surprise. He took that as his cue.

He sat up, his restraints removed after he was thought dead. His body moved fast. He swung his legs around and planted his feet solid in the ground before pulled back his arm and breaking this doctor's jaw. He turned and ran for the open door that the doctors were trying to close as the officials called in for back up.

He ripped the phone from one of their hands and threw it up against the wall. Alarms started going off.

Mike took off towards where Rob's body was sitting on a gurney, left alone by afraid doctors. He tried to wake him, hoping Rob was just like him.

"Come on Rob. Wake up Officer Shepp!" He got on the table and tried CPR.

"_Get off him_." A voice suddenly said into his ear. Mike wheeled around, looking for the speaker. His heart was beating real fast, hurting. He knew that voice.

"_It's no use. You need to get out of there_." Mike hesitated. What the voice was telling him was true, but he couldn't leave Rob behind. He pulled his friend's body over his shoulder and took off down a hall just as bullets started to whizz by. He felt like he was at war again.

Mike turned a corner and saw a door. He went through it and came face to face with a doctor. The same doctor who he had met however many years ago. The one who started this. Who changed him. He couldn't stop his hand from coming up and closing around the man's throat.

"Doctor Greene. Nice to see you again." The doctor pawed at the hand on his throat and started at Mike with wide, frightened eyes. Mike saw red when it came to this man. This man who made him this way. A super soldier. An indestructible toy to toss away whenever they felt like it.

He let go of the man, jerking back then laid Rob on this floor.

"Fix him, you son on a bitch. Bring him back then get us the hell out of here. I know you can do it! I'm still alive!" Mike started yelling when the doctor started backing up and claiming he couldn't and that it was too late. "Did you ever once think of us as human beings? Because I never thought of you as one, and I could break your puny little insect neck if you don't do as I saw." He picked up the doctor by his lab coat and threw the man towards Rob. "Bring him back!"

"I can't, Mr. Ross! It's too late. It's a wonder you're still alive. The poison they injected into your veins was meant to dissolve you from the inside out. You shouldn't be standing there, talking to me. You should be a cold body on a slab, not breathing!"

Mike started pacing, the footsteps outside the door to this lab was getting louder. His head started pounding. He had to make a decision, but he couldn't leave his friend.

"Fuck! Why?! Why did you do this to us?!" He ran his fingers through his hair. Looked at his friend one last time before turning to the doctor. "Tell me how to get out of here. Tell me or I won't just kill you, I'll make you beg for it."

Doctor Greene stood slowly, his hands raised. "They're not going to let anyone lea-"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID!" Mike yelled and grabbed the man by the arm, yanking hard as he twisted it up out if place. The doctor screamed and crumpled to the ground.

"Okay! I'll get you out!"

Mike finally started to calm down.

[SUITS]

"Hey, man. Wake up. We're here. In New York."

Mike blinked his eyes open slow and processed his surroundings for a second. New York. In the cab of some eighteen wheeler with a very strange southern truck driver. He rubbed his eyes.

"Damn, thanks. That was quick." He stretched a little.

The trucker laughed. "It's always quick when your asleep. You sure you're going to be okay? You remind me of an old army buddy of mine. Quiet. Withdrawn. Jumpy. I didn't turn out like that, but he did. Some mission he was in on his third tour. Poor man was never the same."

Mike ran a hand over his very sort hair. They had kept it trimmed in the lab.

"Yeah. Never the same. Sounds like me." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the wallet that he had taken from Doctor Greene. For a seemingly smart man, he did carry a lot of cash. He tried to give some to the trucker, but the man refused.

"No. You keep your money. You didn't cause any trouble and I was already on my way." He was giving Mike a sympathetic look.

Mike looked down and put the money back "Thanks. You're very kind." He gave the man a shoulder pat before hopping out and pulling the hood of the jacket he had bought over his head and started walking down the street.

Soon, he wasn't thinking about the kindness of strangers anymore, but of the last words the doctor had said to him.

_"They'll find you. They'll find you and they'll put you down. Especially if you kill me."_

_Mike rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to kill you. I just want you to get in the trunk. Besides, I have the law on my side. Going to be pretty hard explaining why you want to kill a supposed dead man so bad. There are many ways this can play out. I see many of those ways falling in my favour."_

_Doctor Greene hesitated. "It would be pointless trying to run back to your old life. They'll put a tail on anyone you knew and just wait for you to approach. You wouldn't be able to make any plays."_

_Mike closed his eyes, getting impatient. "Just get in the trunk, Doctor. If you were so worried about me then you should have never brought me back."_

_"I saved your life!"_

_Mike drew his fist back and popped the man right in the eye, knocking him out. He picked up the body and shoved him in the trunk of the car._

_"No, Doc. You ruined it," he said right before he slammed the trunk closed and started walking._

[SUITS]

Mike sat in the rain, hood up and head down, watching the plaza across the street from him. He hadn't been able to resist. He had to see him at least once before he tried to start a new life.

He nibbled on a hot dog at the cart in front of the huge glass building he used to call work. It was about lunch time for the rest of New York and the streets were crowded with umbrellas and unfortunate people running without them to get to where they needed to be.

He watched as a black car pulled up to the sidewalk and the driver got out and rushed around the car with umbrella in hand. He opened the door and a man in an impeccable suit stepped, out on the phone. Mike's breath caught and he imagined that if he tried hard enough, he could hear that voice from across the street.

"Staff Sergeant."

Mike's heart stopped and he bit his lip. A man with an umbrella in a black suit sat down next to him and pressed a gun into his side.

"Don't try to run."

Mike lifted his head and the hood fell from it. He stared straightforward and watched Harvey get off the phone and turn to thank Ray. He smiled and this made Mike smile. At least the man he loved was happy.

Harvey turned a little bit more and seemed to notice the two men on the park bench across the street from him. His smile turned into a frown and he turned a little more to see. Mike watch Harvey and saw the man mouth his name. Ray turned to look to and suddenly Louis was stepping out of a car behind theirs and walking up to Harvey, snarking something. But Harvey wasn't listening. He looked both ways before starting across the street.

The man at Mike's side made him stand, jerking at his arm. Mike let the man pull him down the street in a quick walk. Too full of emotions to stop him yet. Plus there was a gun.

Harvey...

"Mike!? Mike!" Harvey's voice called out behind them. Mike could hear his footfalls. Mike couldn't breathe. He watched as more men in black suits came up to intercept him.

Harvey!

He twisted his arm out of the man's grasp and grabbed the gun from his other hand. He got up close and personal, pressing the muzzle into his abdomen. The others stopped when they saw.

"You won't shoot," he man said. Mike cocked a brow and brought the muzzle up a little higher. He smiled and lowered it back, placing it into the man's waistband.

He the pushed him hard enough to make him fall on his ass.

"Stay the fuck away from me, you weirdo!" He shouted, getting some people's attention. He started stepping backwards. "Don't you ever touch me again, you piece of shit!" More stares.

"He's got a gun!" Someone yelled and most people ran away. A brave few jumped on him and held him down until cops arrived. Mike turned to walk away, satisfied with this play so far. The other men were a little busy with helping out their friend.

"Mike?"

Mike jerked to his left at the voice in his ear. The same voice he had heard in the lab when he was escaping. He was suddenly face to face with a soaking wet Harvey Specter. He held his breath.

"_Oh my God_." Harvey's hands went to cup his face. "Oh my God, it's you. Your alive." The rain did nothing to hide the man's tears.

"Harvey, we can't just stand here." Mike tried to start walking, but strong arms closed around him and a warm face was pushed against his neck. Suddenly, an umbrella appeared overhead and they were being walked back across the street to the waiting car. Harvey pulled away and wiped his eyes. Louis was standing there staring at him with a pale face.

"_Mike Ross_. God. Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Mike frowned at Louis and was about to say something smart, but Ray got their attention.

"Let's continue this in the car, shall we?"

Mike nodded. "We shall." Harvey slid into the car first, then Mike, then Louis. But right when the door closed and Ray came around to the driver side, Harvey sat up and twisted in the seat, locking his lips securely with Mike's. He was surprised at first, but couldn't stop himself from kissing back.

Louis made a gagging noise and was about to get out if the car, but Ray took off. He was forced to climb over the two into the front passenger seat before Ray rolled up the partition and called Donna. He took them to a hotel.

Harvey pulled back for air eventually, panting.

"You're alive," he breathed.

Mike ran his fingers through his hair and sat back. "I'm so sorry."

Harvey was crying again, running his hands all over Mike. "Sorry?"

Mike looked at him with sad blue eyes. "I can't stay. I shouldn't be here with you. It's too dangerous."

Harvey pulled away and started shaking his head. "No. No! You're here. You're alive. I just got you back. Please. Please, Mike don't do this to me again."

Mike looked into his love's eyes and wanted to cry himself. This was going to be harder the longer he stayed with the man.

"Just... just stay long enough to tell me what happened to you. Will you do that for me?"

The soldier closed his eyes and sighed.

"I would do anything for you, Harvey. Anything."

* * *

**More? Review please.**


End file.
